A known “slidable” electronic apparatus includes a first housing used for a monitor unit, a second housing used as a main unit, and a torsion spring one end of which is fixed to the first housing and another end of which is fixed to the second housing. With the spring pressure of the torsion spring, the first housing and the second housing are slidable relative to each other.
In these years, cell phones that can receive one-segment broadcasting have become popular. Such a cell phone typically includes a wide monitor placed in a housing which is slidable in a lateral direction by means of a sliding plate. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a portable electronic device including a sliding plate that is slidable in the lateral direction.